Now and for Eternity
by XxWannaBetxX
Summary: This is my take on how Jasper proposes to Alice. Set after they meet the Cullens. Please review, even if you hate it but tell me why. Enjoy! Hopefully
1. Alice

**A.N.**

**Twilight and all characters involved belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**What?!**

**Yes, that's right.**

**No way, impossible!!**

**Very possible, actually…**

**Oh…my…God… Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer – who would have guessed?? **

APOV

Oh, I can't wait! All the boys have gone out, so it's only Esme, Rosalie and me at home. I can hardly sit still, let alone concentrate on the book I was reading. WE ARE GOING (drum roll, please!)…SHOPPING!! But we have to wait for the shops to actually, um, open…

My leg is jingling up and down impatiently. Rosalie is drifting around upstairs somewhere, not really sure what she's doing. Esme is sitting at a table nearby, looking over some design plans. I leant back on the couch and let my head dangle over the arm rest. I read the clock upside down. Damn! Still thirty-nine minutes, twenty-three seconds and forty-seven, forty-six, forty-five – oh, shut up! I could keep on going like that forever – milliseconds, until it was a reasonable time to leave. I sat back up properly, fingers drumming.

Suddenly my body tensed and my eyes blurred, then refocused. The vision was very clear, someone has made a decision that they probably won't change their mind on. I recognised the building, it was the jewellers. And…Jasper was there, with Esme. They went inside and walked over to a stand with…rings…

The vision disappeared.

I screamed.

A sound of exultation. Esme looked up at me with alarm; Rosalie came flying down the stairs. I leapt up from the couch and jumped and span around, still screaming. Rosalie looked so baffled, it was comical. I launched myself at Esme – who seemed quite afraid – and hugged her enthusiastically, then did the same to Rosalie.

"Alice?" asked Esme cautiously. "What did you see?"

"Jasper!" I squealed. "He's going to PROPOSE!"

Esme's shell-shocked expression turned to one of pure joy. She came forward and squeezed me tightly and kissed my forehead. Rosalie came over, smiling and hugged me.

"Congratulations," she whispered in my ear.

"Esme, you were in the vision too, Jasper's going to ask you to help him pick the ring!"

Esme looked delighted.

"Do you know when?" she asked.

"No, but hopefully soon!"

I danced around on the spot, grinning. Rosalie watched me with amusement.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" I said, stopping abruptly and eying them seriously. "Don't give Jasper the _slightest _hint that I know he's proposing. I want to act surprised." They nodded solemnly.

My heart wasn't into shopping as much as usual – I know, shock, horror! – I had more important things on my mind. Images of a big, flowery wedding kept bursting into my head at random points and totally distracting me. Like when the shop assistant asked me whether I wanted to try on some clothes and I replied dreamily, "I do."

The boys bet us home – not surprising, really, we were gone for about six hours. As I came through the door I was still thinking about the wedding. Edward looked at me sharply. Oh crap! I glared at him.

_Don't you DARE say anything to Jasper. I will MURDER you!_

Edward laughed. How dare he?! I could be scary if I wanted to. He nodded. I sighed exasperatedly. Was he agreeing that he would keep his mouth shut…or that I could be scary?

"Both," he said. Emmett looked at him curiously, and then shrugged.

Later that day, I was looking through a couple of jewellery magazines that I had planted on the table. Emmett and Edward had started putting together a colossal jigsaw puzzle on the floor. Jasper was reading the book I had discarded earlier.

I sighed theatrically.

"What is it?" asked Jasper. I touched a bracelet on the glossy page.

"Isn't it pretty?" Jasper looked at it.

"Um…I guess."

"I love _silver _jewellery. I like _silver _jewellery more than gold."

Edward laughed. _Shut up, you moron!_

Jasper looked at Edward and then at me curiously.

"Hmm."

The next day, Rosalie and I left to go hunting. Wow, we were gone a long time…almost three hours. Rosalie kept saying, "Oh, look, I've never been down there before – let's go look!" Or, "I wonder if there are anymore of those flowers…they would look pretty on the dining room table."

I was a bit suspicious, but I said nothing.

A few more hours went past. I floated around arranging flowers that Rosalie and I had brought back from our "hunting" trip.

Then another vision hit.

Jasper and I, deep in a forest with the full moon high in the sky. Its light glittered on the peaceful river and it turned the leaves and flowers around us silver. Jasper slid down to one knee…No, _NO_! STOP! I don't want to see…don't want to see. With exhausting mental force, I pulled away from the vision. It left me on my hands and knees and with a pounding headache.

A couple of days went by. I could have checked on the calendar when the next full moon was, but I didn't.

One night, Jasper came up to me and took me by the hand.

"Alice, will you come with me?" he asked almost shyly.

If my heart was still beating at that moment, it would have thudded right out of my chest. Jasper led me through the house, past our family, but I had eyes only for him. I just caught sight of Esme beaming at us.

Once we were outside, in the darkness, I looked up. There it was; a majestic full moon, high above us. I bit back the enormous smile that would betray me.

I let Jasper guide me through the trees as we began to pick up the pace. We travelled in silence for three minutes. Then we stopped. This was the place. The moon was reflected on the river and the plants were silver in the moonlight. It was a magical place. A perfect place.

Still holding my hand, Jasper turned slowly to face me. I stared deep into his eyes. There was nothing more beautiful in this world. The forest was still, as though expecting something extraordinary to happen…and it did.

Gazing into my eyes, Jasper slid gracefully down onto one knee. I couldn't keep it at bay any loner – I smiled.

"Alice," began Jasper. I almost laughed at how serious he sounded. I could tell he hadn't been rehearsing this. He was being solemn and genuine. "I…I wasn't whole before I met you. My life had no meaning. I love you Alice. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, Jasper. I love you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He slid it on my finger.

I laughed, "It's silver."

Jasper stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Um…yes…"

He sighed. "I'm never going to be able to surprise you, am I?"

"Of course not."

Jasper smiled, inclined his head and kissed me.

**So…that's it. I think I've finished, but I might do it from Jasper's POV. Please read and review and tell me if you think I should write it in Jasper's POV. Wow, I've said "Jasper's POV" tooooo many times. Let's say it once more, just to be safe…Jasper's POV. **

**Yep, I'm just strange.**


	2. Jasper

**A.N.**

**If I owned Twilight, would I be here writing on Fanfiction? No! I would be out spending all my earnings!**

**Anyway, this chapter is the same as the first one except told in Jasper's perspective (a little is in Edward's because it didn't work in Jasper's POV)**

JPOV

My mind was only half involved with the hunt. I flew through the dense forest barely concentrating on where I was going or what I was doing. I couldn't get her out of my head.

Alice.

What we had…wasn't enough for me. I wanted to be bonded to her in an official, lasting way.

Marriage.

I don't know why I didn't just ask her. Was I afraid that she would refuse? Was I reluctant because I believed Alice deserved someone who wasn't physically, mentally and emotionally damaged?

My flow of thought was interrupted by Edward running close to me. He looked at me pointedly and then jerked his head to the left, away from Carlisle and Emmett. My brow furrowed.

_What?_

"Just come."

We changed course and ran until we were out of earshot. Edward slowed and stopped. He looked up at me carefully.

"I think you should ask her."

"What?" Isn't my vocabulary fantastic?

"I think you should ask Alice to marry you."

First I was annoyed. Edward's talent could be so unbeneficial to people's privacy. Next I was angry. What did _he _know? Why should _he _tell me what to do? Finally, I realised that Edward could help me. Who better to ask about what Alice might think than the mind-reader himself?

Edward laughed.

"You know Alice better than I do."

"So…what makes you think that _you _think, I should ask her?"

He shrugged. "I've never seen to people who are…just so _right _together. You both know each other as though you can read each other's minds. Also, about what you were thinking before… that you were damaged? Don't you see? She's damaged too."

With that final statement, Edward left. I blinked in amazement as he sprinted away. I thought about what he said. I was still a bit put-out by his know-it-all-ness but he had helped me make up my mind. Okay…I'll do it. I'll ask Alice to marry me. I could ask Esme to help me pick out a ring…

Then I realised something. Wouldn't Alice see all of this? Oh, perfect. I would just have to try and make as little decisions as possible to keep this from her…Keep something from _Alice_? Oh, you've got to be kidding…

EdPOV

We were home before Alice, Esme and Rosalie – this fascination with shopping was one I couldn't understand. Alice came through the door with a bigger smile than usual. Then I caught the tenor of her thoughts. An elegant, white dress, flowers, music… I looked at her sharply. Poor Jasper…She saw me looking and then realised what I had heard. Her thoughts became alarmed and she glared at me.

_Don't you DARE say anything to Jasper. I will MURDER you._

I chuckled as I imagined tiny Alice trying to kill me.

_How dare he! I could be scary if I wanted to._

I considered that for a moment. I nodded.

Alice wondered which one I was agreeing to – with a hint of sarcasm, might I add…

"Both."

JPOV

I went over and sat next to Alice on the couch. I picked up a book that someone had left spine-up on the armrest. Edward and Emmett were just starting an enormous jigsaw puzzle on the floor. Good luck with that. It will probably end with Emmett throwing all the pieces away in frustration. Alice sighed deeply.

"What is it?" I asked.

Alice's fingers traced over a bracelet on a page of a magazine.

"Isn't it pretty?"

I glanced at it.

"Um…I guess." If she had wanted it, why hadn't she bought it earlier today?

"I love _silver _jewellery," continued Alice. "I like _silver_ jewellery more than gold."

Okay…?

Edward laughed. I looked at him with suspicion and then at Alice.

"Hmm."

The next day, I was pondering how to get Alice out of the house so I could go looking at rings. I had to make a really quick decision, without much planning. Just then, Rosalie came into the room. I had an idea. If I were in a cartoon, a light bulb would have suddenly flashed over my head.

"Rosalie, can you do me a favour? I need you to get Alice out of the house for at least two hours. I want to go looking for a ring…" Rosalie didn't look as surprised as I thought she would be. She just smiled and said, "Yes, I can do that. Congratulations."

In five minutes she and Alice left to go "hunting", I think. Once they were far enough away, I hurried downstairs and nearly bumped into Esme. Just the person I needed.

"Esme, I need your help. Will you come with me? I need to find a ring for Alice."

Esme smiled with pleasure and unexpectedly came forward and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you!" It sounded like, if she could, she'd be crying.

Why was everyone assuming that I was getting a ring to propose to Alice? Yes, I _know _that _was_ what I was doing. But was it odd that they immediately jumped to that conclusion? I suppose it was only Rosalie and Esme…Emmett probably wouldn't have noticed anything.

I remembered what Alice had said about liking silver jewellery, and Esme was a big help to me in the jewellers. But in the end, it was me who chose the ring. I was quite proud of my effort.

The day after, I decided that I probably should work out which day I would propose. I looked at the calendar to see if there were any special days nearby. No…not really…But in three days there would be a full moon. I think Alice would like that.

Three days…

Two days…

One day…

Today.

Now was the time. I found Alice alone in our room. I took her hand. Oh my God, _why _was I nervous?

"Alice, will you come with me?"

Her face suddenly brightened. She looked like she was trying to hold back an enormous smile. I led her downstairs and past our family. But I didn't look at them, my eyes were on Alice.

I opened the door to outside. Alice glanced up in the sky. She was riddled with excitement. We made our way through the dark night without a word. Our pace gradually became faster. I was alert, looking for a place that would be appropriate.

At last I found it. The moon was reflected in a river nearby and its glow made the flora around us seem silver. It was a magical place. I stopped and turned to face Alice. I stared deep into her beautiful eyes, took her hand and slowly sank onto one knee. A wild grin flashed across her face.

"Alice," I hadn't practised what to say, but the words flowed out like they were specifically designed for this moment. "I…I wasn't whole before I met you. My life had no meaning. I love you Alice. Will you marry me?"

There. It was out. I had done it. Now all I had to do was to wait…and hope.

"Yes," Alice whispered. "Yes, Jasper. I love you."

I put my free hand into my pocket and pulled out the ring. I slid it onto her finger.

"It's silver," she laughed.

I stood up and narrowed my eyes.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" I accused.

"Um…yes…"

I sighed. After I tried so hard, too!

"I'm never going to be able to surprise you, am I?"

"Of course not."

But I didn't really care, because Alice had said "Yes". She had said "Yes" to me.

So I smiled and kissed her.


End file.
